Monsters are Real
by Maeve Donovan
Summary: Aaron Hotchner agreed to stop looking for the Boston Reaper, but he continued to secretly still hunt the Reaper, but did so alone. What he finds out is shocking. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have had writers block lately, so most of my stories are on hiatis... but, this popped into my head a while ago and its been dying to be unleashed. So, here it is.**

**Summery: Hotch, protecting his family, agree to stop looking for the Boston Reaper. Even though he never really did, he conducted a private investigation, just him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters, I do not know any of the actors, writers, directors. I did, however, make-up Alyssa Foyet. She is an RP (roleplay) character I use on Tumblr. Everything else belongs to CBS and their rightful owners.**

* * *

It took him five years to finally find him, to finally track down the Boston Reaper, he'd done it all by himself. Now, he got ready to open the file on one George Foyet. The only 'survivor' of the Reaper.

SSA Aaron Hotchner mentally kicked himself in the ass for not seeing it sooner. Foyet wouldn't have survived the Reaper. No, the Reaper always made sure his victims were dead. He should've saw it sooner and it would have saved so many lives. But, he couldn't worry about that now. The past was in the past and now he had to find where George Foyet was right now, he had to go and arrest him before he started killing again.

Agent Hotchner composed himself and opened the file on George Foyet, he skimmed through the first page, before his eyes got set on something. Foyet was a foster kid, his parents had been killed in a freak accident. Hotch couldn't help but wonder if Foyet's killings started sooner than they'd thought. _Did the killing start with his parents? _Hotch asked himself, a frown appearing as he read on. He skipped to the back to find where Foyet was currently residing, he stopped dead when he read over the part that stated Foyet had gotten married the year after the Reaper vanished the second time, and had a kid a few months later.

Hotch got the address and stood up, shutting the file. He charged out of his office and to Chief Erin Strauss' office, banging on the door before going in. He tossed the file down.

"Foyet's the Reaper." Hotch said in a tight voice.

Strauss looked up at him with her brows raised, "What?"

"Foyet. Is. The. Boston. Reaper." Hotch said in an even tighter voice.

"Are you sure?" Strauss asked, opening the file.

"All the evidence points to him." Hotch said

Strauss quickly skimmed over the file, "And he...is the only surviving victim?" she looked up at him, not believing it.

"He was the _only _survivor. He moved after the Reaper disappeared the second time and the year after he got married." Hotch said, trying to prove his point.

"I don't see how that proves anything, Agent Hotchner..." Strauss said, closing the file and crossing her arms

Hotch felt enraged that she didn't see how the evidence pointed to Foyet, "Strauss." He started

"Take Morgan and JJ with you." Strauss said, sighing

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked, frowning deeply.

"To interrogate Foyet." Strauss said, "Let the Locals know you're coming first."

Hotch nodded, surprised she was allowing this. He picked up the file and headed to the door.

"Agent Hotchner." Strauss said, he turned, "Don't lose your head."

Hotch nodded and left, he told JJ and Morgan and JJ offered to call the locals so Hotch could call Haley.

Hotch tapped his foot as he listened to the phone ring, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Haley answered after the second ring on her side, the forth on Hotch's.

"Haley?" Hotch asked, even though he new it was his ex-wife.

"Yes." Haley said, and Hotch could've sworn that he heard a smile, "Is everything okay?" her voice was worried now

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going away for a few days." Hotch said, putting some stuff in his bag.

Haley sighed, "Okay, I'll let Jack know...do you want to talk to him?"

"Put him on please." Hotch said, he hated hearing her sigh.

There was a pause on Haley's side, then Jack came on, "Hi."

"Hey buddy." Hotch said, "I'm gonna be gone for a few days, okay?"

"When will you be back?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Hotch said softly

"When you get home can we get pizza like we used to?" Jack asked, thinking back to when his parents were still together.

"That...is up to your mother." Hotch said.

JJ tapped on his door, "Hotch, the jets ready." she said in a lower voice.

Hotch nodded before turning back to his phone, "Jack, buddy, put your mom on the phone for me. Please. I love you."

"Love you too, daddy." Jack handed the phone to Haley.

"Hey Aaron." Haley said as she came back on the line.

"Hey, I have to go, but I wanted to say bye." Hotch said in a gentle voice.

"Oh...okay, bye." Haley said.

"Hey." Hotch said to get her attention, "I love you."

"Bye Aaron." Haley hung up.

Hotch sighed and returned his phone to his pocket before grabbing his bag and leaving with JJ and Morgan

* * *

**Good? Bad? Wanna leave a review? (Please)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Whoo-hoo!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters, I did make up Alana and Alyssa Foyet. Everything else belongs to CBS and their rightful owners.**

* * *

George Foyet woke up at 6, like he had been doing for the past five years. He looked over at his wife, who still laid asleep next to him, before he pulled himself out of the bed and got dressed. He walked out, heading to the kitchen, passing the living room he saw his young daughter.

Barely three, Alyssa had long blonde, curly hair and looked angelic. She sat in the middle of the room, eyes fixated on the televison.

George smiled and walked into the living room, he knelt next to his daughter.

Alyssa looked up at him, "Hi." she said quietly, waving at her father

George smiled and picked her up as he stood, "How is my little girl doing?"

"I good." Alyssa smiled at her dad, "How you?"

"I'm great." George carried her into the kitchen and set her in a chair, "Want some cereal?"

Alyssa nodded as she reached for a coloring book that was left on the table from the night before.

George got her a bowl of cereal, without milk on it, and set it in front of her before he went to the living room to retreive her sippy cup.

Alyssa looked at the Cap'n Crunch in the bowl, observing it before picking up the spoon and taking a bite.

George got her some chocolate milk before setting the sippy cup next to the bowl in front of her.

"Thanks." Alyssa said, even though it came out more like 'Tanks'

George smiled, "Your welcome." he kissed her head before going back to his and Alana's bedroom to wake her.

Alana was getting dressed when George woke, he wrapped his arms around her, "Morning." Alana chuckled, turning her head to smile at him

George kissed her shoulder before moving to her neck, "Alyssa is already up."

"Oh really?" Alana asked as she tiled her head, allowing him more room to kiss her

George smiled as he stopped, "Yes really, she's eating cereal."

Alana turned to face him, gently kissing him before pulling back, she pulled on a shirt and went out to Alyssa, "Hey baby girl." she said softly, hugging her daughter

"Hi momma." Alyssa said cheerily, she picked up her sippy cup and drank out of it.

"Seems daddy took care of your breakfast today, huh?" Alana grinned, "Well, momma's gotta finish getting ready for work but I'm sure you and daddy will have fun today."

"Today we go to the daycare." George reminded

Alana made a face, she didn't like the idea of a stranger watching her child, "Yeah, okay." she pouted slightly

"Well we can't keep taking off days all the time, and she can't come to work with either of us." George said, "Its the only option."

Alana sighed and nodded, knowing he was right, "I'll try to get off early to go with you." she said before retreeting to the bathroom to apply her make-up and to do her hair.

George looked at Alyssa, who was looking at him, "What?" he asked her

"Can we go to the park today?" Alyssa asked sweetly

"We can go after we visit the daycare." George promised her, nodding

Alyssa smiled and clapped, taking another bite of cereal, "I'm done." she pushed the bowl away from her.

"You took, what, three bites?" George asked, walking over to her

Alyssa looked up at him and made a face, "I don't like it."

"You liked it yesterday." George comented, sliding it back to her

"Not today." Alyssa continued making a face

George looked at her, he raised his brows, "You keep making that face and it will stay that way."

Alyssa gasped and stopped making the face, she looked at the cereal, "Do I have to eat it?"

"Three more bites then you can be done." George offered, sliding the bowl back to her again

Alyssa sighed dramatically, "Okay." she picked up the spoon again

George sighed and shook his head, "You are your mother's daughter." he stated, seeing that his daughter shared his wife's dramatic side.

Alyssa smiled and took another bite, "Yep." she nodded.

George chuckled and walked into the living room.

Alana walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, she kissed George, "I'll see you later." she said softly, "Love you."

"Love you too." George said softly to her.

Alana went to the kitchen and kissed Alyssa's cheeks, "Bye baby girl, I'll see you after work."

"Love you momma." Alyssa said

"Love you too." Alana said as she left the house, getting in her car and pulling out of the drive.

George watched from the window before going into the kitchen, "Hey kid-o, how about we get you ready and head over to the daycare?" he asked, he always tried to be happy around Alyssa, she was one person he neevr wanted to scare

Alyssa nodded and looked at the bowl, "I finished."

George looked at the bowl and saw that she ate the rest of the cereal, "I'm very proud of you."

Alyssa smiled, "I'll be back." she ran to her room and returned a moment later wearing a purple and pink shirt and green jumper, "I'm ready to go."

George picked her up, "Let me brush your hair."

"Okay." Alyssa nodded and smiled as her dad carried her to the bathroom

George brushed her hair and put it up in pigtails, "How's that?"

"Good." Alyssa nodded, smiling, "Pretty." she played with her curls

George smiled and then took her to his car.

* * *

**Should I continue? Yes? No? Like it? Hate it?**


End file.
